Wings's Coding Tests
Spectrum is a RainWing/IceWing and Rainbow Phoenix Fangirl's dragonsona. Spirited and spunky, Spectrum's got her eyes on one goal: to become famous for her art. But the road to success is not smooth and easy, and failure can some from the most unexpected places. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | creativity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Deoxyribonucleic acid (yes thats dna shut up) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | rainbow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | African gray parrot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Bird With A Broken Wing - Owl City, Flux Pavilion - Emotional (feat. Matthew Koma) Remix |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 13 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | student and artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing/IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | to become famous for her art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | the Rain kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Vibrant (mother), Shard (father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | see relationships section |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | The heat, fruit, meat, painting, drawing, writing, the violin, dubstep, music class, fanfiction, ships, flying, adrenaline, playing tricks, boxes, cats, dogs, birds, colors, digital art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | The cold, getting hurt, stomach pain, non-LGBTQI supporters, rude dragons, crutches, getting up too early, haters, hackers, closed-minded dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | weak "venombreath", puns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Weapons | 'venombreath', talons, tail, teeth, bad puns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Barron |} |} Appearance Spectrum, in a crowd, is not exactly the first dragoness you'd notice. Maybe many years ago she would have stood out, but in modern times, hybrids aren't exactly uncommon. She is very tall, with the stance and body form of an IceWing but the relaxed and lanky frame of a RainWing. Her limbs are very strong and extended, with mobile and lean talons built for climbing. Spectrum's horns, underscales, spots, ruff and wing membranes are always on a constant flux between the colors of the rainbow, whilst the rest of her body remains a permanent pearly white. Along with this, her scales are more diamond-like and jagged than a RainWing's, although she does have the row of spots running down her sides. For clothing, Spectrum usually wears something comfy and nice- her favorite pair of jeans, a graphic tee and black socks are the norm. She has the traditional set of double piercings in her ears and an extra one in her right, usually taken by a small hoop. She almost never changes her earrings, mainly because of laziness. Often Spectrum will stay in her school uniform for the whole day before taking it off to shower. The reason for this? Again, laziness. If she's feeling a bit fancy or in a particular mood, Spectrum will wear accessories and jewelry. Thin, gauzy scarves are bae, as are fandom-themed necklaces and an assortment of rings. Favorites of hers include a Minecraft diamond necklace, a silver bee charm bracelet and a star sapphire ring inherited from her grandmother. She also has a red-and-white Pokémon Trainer hat that she loves very much. Spectrum has a pair of sweet headphones that she loves to death and wears them, like, all the time. If they're not on her head or around her neck, they're probably in her bag, expectantly waiting the end of school when she can pull them out and blast dubstep into her ears. Personality Spectrum's moods vastly, vastly affect the way she acts. But even with all of her conflicting ways and wherefores, her personality can roughly be summed up in one word: exuberant. Because no matter what, Spectrum is never, ever quiet. Spectrum hates hurting others, be it verbally or physically (friendly play-fighting does not fall in this category.) and tries to avoid it as much as she possibly can. Even if it's between her and someone she detests, deliberately trying to cause distress gives her a sour taste in her mouth and an empty hole in her stomach. Despite this, if it's something she feels very strongly about Spectrum will argue until the end of days for it- LGBTQI rights is an excellent example of that. She's not very competitive, and is a horrible team player- she works much better on her own. In fact, when nobody's around, Spectrum is downright productive, taking care of herself and the home. She unfortunately does not display these qualities when her parents or any other care figure is around, and is the complete opposite. She's actually been banned from having food in her room because she leaves dishes and rinds lying around- although that doesn't stop her in the least, and her parents are not at all strict in enforcing that particular rule. Around her classmates or strangers, Spectrum is very introverted, sometimes dipping to downright antisocial. She displays an air of royal unnaproachablility to those she does not know, staying stern and silent as she works or simply drifts off. Years of bullying have worn away her trust in others to an all-time low, and she now tries to distance herself to avoid future heartbreak. However, if you do say hello she'll probably say hi back, just to be polite. She's a strict believer in dragon rights and honestly believes that everyone deserves more than one chance. With her friends and family, though, Spectrum is a completely different dagoness. She's hyper, loud, bubbly, exciting, always rushing off with some crazy idea or harebrained scheme that ends up with laughs all around. She's the friend that pushes you past your boundaries and into new, unexplored territory, making her the perfect companion for those who might have a few anxiety issues. She cares deeply for those close to her heart, and would do anything to keep them happy. History insert text here Abilities insert text here Relationships insert text here Gallery Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Sandbox Pages